In the past, there has been proposed a vehicle light including a light emitting module (light source unit) having a light source constituted by a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) (see Document 1 [JP 2012-74217 A]).
The light emitting module disclosed in Document 1 includes a supporting member which has an L-shape and is made of metal. The supporting member has an upper face where a semiconductor light emitting element package is mounted, and also has a side face where a lighting control circuit for operating the semiconductor light emitting element is mounted.
In the light emitting module disclosed in Document 1, the semiconductor light emitting element package and the lighting control circuit are attached to the supporting member made of metal. Therefore, heat produced by one of the semiconductor light emitting element package and the lighting control circuit may be likely to be transferred to the other of the semiconductor light emitting element package and the lighting control circuit, via the supporting member. This may result in insufficient dissipation of heat produced by the semiconductor light emitting element package and the lighting control circuit.